My past has come back Finally!
by eclaregurl
Summary: Sara Sidle's past is coming back to her. To haunt her? read and find out!
1. Karen, my second mother

_**A/N: I own nothing. So, I know Sara was about thirteen, maybe, when her mother killed her father, but for the sake of this story that happened when she was eight. Hope you like it! note: italics are like flash backs non italics is like present time.**_

_A tall, eight year old, brunette sat in the corner of the living room of her new home with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs watching her new foster siblings. This was her home now, her first foster home, this was where she is going to stay since her mother, "NO!" she thought as she shook her head violently, she didn't want to think about what brought her here, too scary and it just happened a week ago. She looked up when she felt a light touch on her shoulder, "Sara, dear, are you alright?" her new foster mother asked her seeing the tears form in her eyes. Sara sniffed, "y-yea I'm fine, Mrs. Nelson," she told her while subconsciously grabbing Mrs. Nelsons shirt sleeve tightly, not wanting her to leave. Smiling softly and resting her hand on Sara's Mrs. Nelson told her, "Why don't you go play with the other kids? Dinner is almost ready." Sara shook her head violently again before the older woman continued, "And please, Sara, call me Karen," at which Sara grinned slightly. "How about this then," Karen began, "would you like to help me finish dinner?" Sara looked thoughtful then answered, "I don't know how." Karen smiled and hugged Sara as she picked her up, "I'll teach you!" "Ok!" Sara said grinning and hugging her back._

Gil Grissom walked in to his house after shift only to find his wife, his secret wife, who had the night off, her face tearstained and asleep on the couch. He rushed over to her and woke her gently, "Sara, honey, are you alright?" Surprising him with a grand smile on her face she informed him, "I'm perfect, babe, everything is perfect!" "Then, why are you crying Sar?" "I'm happy, Gil, I'm happy," she told him as she hugged him. "So, what made you happy, dear?" he asked getting himself comfortable next to her. "Do you remember that letter? The one I got last week, but was so busy I didn't open it? Well, I did tonight!" she told him excitedly, "It was from Karen Nelson!" Obviously a little confused he asked, "Was she an old roommate?" Giggling she answered her husband, "You _**could**_ say that, but you would be splitting hairs. No, Karen was my first foster mother!" Sara told him about her first day at Karen's house. "Karen obviously took good care of you, my delicate butterfly," Grissom noted as he pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed it softly. "Oh, Gil, she did!" Sara remembered. "So," Grissom began as he smiled at his wife, "What did this letter say?" Sara was overflowing with excitement, "she said she sent me the letter, because she wanted to talk to me, but she couldn't find my number, ya know since we don't have it listed since we don't have a home phone. Anyway, she gave me her cell number, to call her if I wanted her to come visit, and she told me what has happened since I left. Oh, Gil, I would love it if she came! You would just love her!" "Then, why haven't you called her yet?" Grissom asked her chuckling amused by his wife's exicitement. "Oh! I love you, Babe!" She told him as she kissed him and ran off down the hall with her phone.

"_Sara, sweetie?" Karen said giggling slightly at the nine year old brunette sprawled across her bed. "No-o-o-o-o-o!" came the groaning response as the girl rolled over on her stomach. "Silly Sara Girl! Don't you know what today is?" Karen asked her as she played with Sara's hair. "What?" came the pillow muffled voice of Sara. "Today, sweetie, you have been here for one whole year!" Karen told her oldest foster child. "Really?" a still half-asleep Sara asked. "Yes," Karen chuckled. "Eeeeeeee!" Sara squealed fully awake as she jumped in to the waiting arms of her foster mother. "Now lest go down for breakfast then you can come back and get dressed so we can all got to the zoo!" Karen said. "I love the zoo!" Sara said as she took Karen's waiting hand. When they got to the kitchen, all three of the other foster kids and the Nelson's three year old son ran to her and hugged her with a chorus of "Yay, Sara!" She hugged and kissed them all giggling, "Morning, little ones!" Karen's husband walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm glad you came here a year ago!" "Me too, Scott!" she said hugging him back._

Sara woke up wrapped in her husband's strong arms. As she turned to look at him, Grissom woke from his blissful dream about his wife. "Good evening, Butterfly," he said to her kissing her forehead. "I can't believe Karen is coming with her husband, Scott, and little Nathan, who is twenty-four now!" Sara babbled to her bugman. "I can't wait to meet them, Sar!" he told her honestly as he chuckled at her babbling. "We better get ready for work, Boss man," Sara said winking at her bug loving husband. As they got dressed in happy mutual silence, Grissom spoke. "Oh, I forgot to mention we have a temporary recruit starting tonight. I haven't met him yet, and I don't know his name, Ecklie hasn't told me." "Oh? Well, what do you know, Gil?" Sara asked as she made a quick dinner for the two before they needed to head to work. "Let's see Ecklie told me he is about as tall as you, about a year older than you, blonde short hair, shorter than mine, and he has blue eyes apparently," Grissom told her. "And you didn't get his name?" Sara was shocked. "Well," Grissom said, "Ecklie may have told me when my beautiful wife walked by and distracted me!" He kissed her cheek softly. "I have that effect on you!" she giggled. Getting into their separate cars so as not to raise suspicions, "See you at work, Grissom!" Sara yelled giggling as she prepared to become 'just friends' with her bug expert, supervisor husband. "See you there, Sara!" Grissom called back chuckling preparing for the same thing.

_**A/N: so what did you think? if you liked it tell me if not tell me why too so i can improve :)**_


	2. My Older Brother

**_(A/N: hey guys hope you like this chapter! enjoy!)_**

_Sara was sitting in her little rocking chair, reading to her foster siblings sitting around her. When the doorbell rang, Karen called from the kitchen, "Sara, dear, will you get the door for me?" "Ok," the nine year old brunette called back and ran to open the door. "Hello," the man in the black suit greeted her, "Is Karen Nelson here?" "Hello, I'm Karen Nelson," she said as she walked in from the kitchen. "Oh, yes, I'm James Donaldson from Social Services, call me James. I'm here to talk to you about one of your foster children, Sara Sidle," the man told her. "Sara," Karen said obviously anxious about what James had to say. "Yes?" Sara asked confused. "Sweetie, will you take the babies up to the playroom while I talk to James, here?" "Yes, ma'am," Sara answered as she ushered the children upstairs. Sighing when she felt her kids were safely out of earshot, Karen spoke, "Please sit, James. Now, what do you have to say about Sara?" "I need her to come with me," James stated getting to the point. "What! Why? We are so happy with her here!" Karen wondered. "We found her aunt," James began, "Her father's sister to be exact, and she wants to take care of Sara. And because we ask family first, we are sending her there." "This can't be!" Karen said as she started to cry. "I'm sorry," James said as he stood to call Sara back down. "No, let me go tell her, let me say goodbye," Karen said as she walked up the stairs. "What happened, Karen? Did I do something wrong?" Sara asked when she saw Karen walk in the playroom. "Come here, sweetie," Karen told her as she pulled her in for a tight hug, "They are sending you to live with your aunt." "What?" Sara asked pulling away, "No! I won't go! This is my home!" "I don't want you to go either." "Sara's leaving?" was the chorused question behind them. "They won't let her stay with us anymore," Karen told them. "No!" they cried hugging her. "Come on, Sara," they all looked up to see James in the doorway. "I said I'm saying my goodbyes to her," Karen spoke angrily. "And you did, and now Sara must pack her stuff so she can go to her aunt's," James explained rather coldly. "Sara, I love you, I will never forget you, I promise," Karen said as she led her to pack her things, both sobbing. After her things were packed and in the car, Sara was still hugging Karen and refusing to let go. "Come on!" James said impatiently as he pried Sara off Karen and deposited her in the back seat of the car and buckled her seat belt. "Good bye," James said as he drove off. Sara sobbed the whole way to her aunt's house._

Sara walked into the break room with the tray of coffee in her hand. "Yes! Coffee!" Greg yelled as he ran up to her. Sara handed him his Red Eye coffee chuckling, "You know, Greg, if you slept longer, you wouldn't need the most caffeinated coffee on the market!" "Yea, yea," Greg said waving his hand. "Thanks for getting us coffee, Sara," Warrick said as she handed him his Chai Latte. "Of course!" Sara grinned. "Thank you so much, Sara! Lindsey was sick today so she didn't go to school so I probably only got a half hour of sleep since yesterday," Catherine told her as she took her Iced Coffee. "Here's your Chocolate Dalmatian, Nick," Sara handed it to him. "Thanks, Sar!" Nick said. Handing Grissom his Café Mocha, he winked at her. "Your Café Mocha, Gris! And for me a Cinnamon Spice Mocha!" Sara said before taking a sip of her mocha. Ecklie walked in to see them sipping their coffees, "Well, I'm glad you all will be well caffeinated, but your temporary member is here he is waiting to meet you at the front desk." "Ok, we will be right there," Grissom told him as he motioned to his team to follow him.

_Standing behind Sara with his hands on her shoulders, James rang the doorbell. A perky, short-spiky-pink haired, lady answered the door, "Oh! Sara, I have missed you! It's me, Auntie Jane!" she said wrapping Sara in a hug. "Go meet everyone, ok?" Jane told her before turning back to James and thanking him over and over. Sara looked around at the eight children playing cards in front of her; she could hear voices down the hall that told her there was probably about eight more somewhere in the house. As she stood there, her eyes began to well up with tears again, so much she could just barely make out a blonde shaggy haired boy walking up to her, and hugging her to comfort her. He led her to a tiny secret room where he hid sometimes, and let her cry._

Being the first behind Grissom, Sara was the first to see the newcomer and she handed her mocha to Grissom and started to walk faster to the man she saw waiting for them, "Gabriel! Gage! Gavin!" Her shouts faded as she crashed into him and sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, tears forming in his own eyes. Hearing her shout, the lab techs peeked out of there consecutive labs, staring at the pair. Without taking his eyes off them, Hodges pulled out a twenty, "Boyfriend." The other lab techs also pulled twenty's out of their wallets, still not taking their eyes off the pair. "Missing husband," Archie said. "Long lost friend," Henry concluded. "No, brother," Mandy added her opinion. The team just watched in shock as their strong friend crumbled in the strange man's arms.

"_It will be ok," the boy told her as she sobbed into his shirt. "N-n-o-o, I-I was ha-happy, I-I love th-them," Sara continued crying, as her strength left her though her sobs. "What's your name?" the boy asked her. Unable to cry much more, she answered him, "Sara Sidle. What's your name?" Smiling at her and making sure her tears were wiped away, he told her, "I'm G. Callen." Curiosity crossed her face, "What does the G stand for?" she asked him. Looking thoughtful, he answered, "I don't know. No one ever told me." "Oh, what do you want it to stand for?" Sara asked. "I, I don't know; I never thought about it," Callen told her. "Then let's think of some for you, G!" "Ok! What about Gavin?" Callen asked excited about this new game. Wrinkling her nose and giggling, Sara answered, "That's a strange name! I got it! Garrett!" "Greg!" Callen added. "Gage!" Sara said before they both burst into giggles. _

Sara was still sobbing into the man's chest, just as she had when she first met him. "Sara," he whispered as a smile stretched across his face and he let his tears fall. Warrick was the first to find his voice, "Um, Gris, what just happened?" Grissom finally closed his hanging mouth and answered him, "I don't know, Warrick, I don't know." Sara finally lifted her head off his chest with happy tears in her eyes, "I missed you! Come on, I want you to meet my new family!" "Ok," he said as she took his hand and led him to her team. Sara pointed out each team member. "That's Gill Grissom, he's the supervisor. This is Catherine Willows; she is like a sister to me. And these three are Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders; they are like the brothers I never had, protective and all that, like you! Guys, this is G. Callen, I met him in my second foster home. He helped me adjust and we became so close, Callen or G, was my first real older brother figure," she told them. "Hi," Callen said. In the background, the team heard Mandy whisper, "I win, pay up!" "Howdy!" Nick said being the first one brave enough to shake his hand, "I guess we should thank you for taking care of her so long ago then?" "If that's true, then I must thank you guys for taking good care of my lil sis, now," Callen said grinning. Chuckling Warrick spoke and wrapped Sara in a hug, "We all love Sara!" Everyone agreed.

_**(A/N: what did you think? please tell me!)**_


End file.
